


Can I exist

by Lilliads



Series: Ballad [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Earth, M/M, OCs - Freeform, and, matsuhana - Freeform, slight iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the morning for Matsukawa was having a frightened look on his face as he stared at the wings that suddenly sprouted from his back last night. Somehow, it flapped uncontrollably on his back which irritated him badly. He suddenly tried flying which in this case, he might plummet down, or hit other angels.</p>
<p>Well, if anything goes worse than those scenarios he wanted to see Hanamaki again, safely, and him knowing he's there.<br/>He <em>wanted</em> to mend Hanamaki's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> The title was inspired by a song, and how Matsukawa wanted to live, and breathe again. He wanted to feel the soil under his feet, and he wanted to be with Makki. Listen to the song while you read, [Can I exist](https://youtu.be/vTpZdfm7iuk)

_I need to see him again. I need him to know that I'm here with him._

His eyes were anchored down at the clouds, as he tries to gather his courage to plunge down to earth, and see Takahiro. His hands shook from the fear that washed over him. Unknowingly, his wings spread and spiraled down. He tried gaining control by tucking in his wings and his thrumming heart beat started to calm down. As he adjusted to the changing altitude, he felt a popping sensation in her ears. He was almost on the ground but closing in fast, he immediately spread his wings, and landed safely on the ground. He strode down the street, and saw the park in the corner of his eye. He saw children playfully laughing as they chased others, and parents chuckling with amusement as they're kids laughed and played. He smiled as he had a reverie of him and Hanamaki sitting on the swings a few months ago.  _  
_

He walked along and found himself in front of the apartment building, where he and Hanamaki lived in. He could tell that the apartment will feel and look colorless without him. He immediately ran in and upstairs to see Makki.

Yes, he was right. The apartment was colorless, except for the bright shadow of the sun illuminating through the windows. He checked Takahiro's room, and saw him lying on his bed. He walked closer to him and saw him sleeping peacefully. He carefully sat down beside him to caress his cheek. When he reached in, his body tingled from the coldness of Makki's skin. He began to worry and scrambled around and find things that would help him, only to find out he couldn't hold nor grab anything. 

He tried checking Makki's temperature one more time, but Makki's eyes shot up and sat up. Matsukawa stumbled back in surprise, and gained his balance back. He stared at him momentarily, before he turned to his direction and said, ''Mattsun?'' He couldn't believe whether or not he actually could see him. 

''Uh, can you actually see me?'' He tried asking, but the panic in his voice made it obvious that he wanted to leave immediately.

''Hell yeah, I can see you,'' he muttered. Takahiro's eyes started to water as he stared at him blankly, he wanted to hug him badly but yet, he couldn't. 

''Hey. I'll be with you soon.  _Again._ '' He promised. He held out a hand to try one last time to see if at  _least_ he can hold Hanamaki. Makki grabbed his hand and pulled him into a gentle hug, which surprised him. He started to tear up as he heard Makki sob loudly as he hugged him tightly.

''I miss you being here, you know. Just thinking about it makes my heart ache with pain.'' Makki mused. He heard anguish as he said those words.

* * *

He wanted to live again, even if the world forbade it. Takahiro let go of him and asked, ''Will I actually be able to see you again?'' Matsukawa stared blankly at him as he processed what he asked. Well, he's already gone, he couldn't breath the wind that the earth develop's for everyone, he's just dust. He'll soon fade away in people's lives as they grow up. 

''We'll be fine. I'm sure, I'll find a way.'' He answered, with raw confidence in his voice.

Takahiro smiled up at him sadly and nodded to what he said. The bright color of the sun, darkly reflected around the room. 

He stood up, and kissed Makki's forehead, ''I need to go. Have a proper breakfast, at least.'' 

''Yeah, yeah. No need to order me around.'' Makki rolled his eyes. Matsukawa snickered, and left apartment. 

As he was about to fly back, he immediately thought of something, he wanted to check on Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He walked down the lane and went right, to another neighborhood. Sakura tree's decorated part of the street, but it looked beautiful. flowers floated down, as the wind blew softly. He stopped in front of a house that had the color of cream. He could see Iwaizumi seated at the base of the window while, what looked like he was having a serious call and Oikawa leaning against the wall with a serious face.

He didn't want to hear anything that wasn't part of his business, but he was glad he saw both of them, at least. And he leisurely walked back from where he came from. 

* * *

 

It was only 11 AM, but he was already feeling tired, so he spread his wings to fly back up.

He'll find a way to be able to live and breath again, from where he came from. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let me bawl by myself. :(
> 
>  
> 
> [Lilliads.tumblr.com](http://lilliads.tumblr.com/)


End file.
